


"Jumping to Conclusions

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: It’s that time of the month and the symptoms seem to be worse than before, which catches the attention of a certain CMO boyfriend.





	"Jumping to Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard “Bones” McCoy x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Talking about Periods

It had never been this bad. You could usually handle your period without too many problems. If it ever got too bad, you just had to pop a few pain-killers or Midol and then you’d be fine. But for the past three or so months, it had been getting more unbearable.

You were working with Scotty down in engineering. It felt like someone was taking a chisel to your uterus and then using it as a punching bag. On top of that, you were more than a little nauseated. You had to take more breaks than usual while working today, just to make sure that you wouldn’t vomit in a tube or on some equipment.

Apparently Mother Nature was affecting you more than you thought since even Scotty noticed.

“You alrigh’ lassie? I don’t mean to be rude, but you look like shite.” You chuckled a bit but then felt another wave of nausea hit you. You knew that if you even tried to lie to Scotty, he would see through you so you just told him the truth.

“Honestly, I feel like I’m either going to vomit or pass out; that’s why I’ve been taking more breaks.” Scotty’s face instantly changed from teasing to worried.

“I’m not lettin’ ya’ work anymore today. Get your arse to the med bay lassie!” You knew Scotty was right, and you honestly couldn’t bring yourself to try and push through the work day. You needed to get your medication adjusted or something before this got even worse.

~~~~~~~~

Leonard was working in the med bay as usual, but you did not want to go to him for this type of stuff. He was your boyfriend, and usually your doctor. But you really didn’t want him to be the one to talk to about “women things”. So you decided to see a new doctor that the Enterprise took on to help Leonard during this 5 year mission, Dr. Francine Koplan.

After your meeting with her, you both decided to switch you to a different medication. For today, she gave you a pill for the nausea and then a hypo for the cramps. Dr. Koplan had you lay down on one of the biobeds for about 10 minutes before releasing you back to work. She wanted to make sure that the medication would work today and you wouldn’t have any kind of reaction.

Once you were given the okay to return to work, you went back down to engineering with Scotty, thankfully avoiding Leonard’s questioning on the way out.

~~~~~~~~

Leonard was finishing up with a patient when you snuck into the med bay and met with Dr. Koplan. It hadn’t been too crazy for him, so he was able to go into his office and get some reports done and filed away. It was almost time for his lunch break, so he finished up the file he was working on before heading to tell Dr. Koplan that he was leaving for a bit.

“Hey Fran. I’m taking my lunch break, going to go grab (Y/N) and have her take her break too. I’ll be back soon. You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s not too busy right now. I’ll call if I need you.” Leonard nodded and turned to exit, but then Francine called out. “Oh! Tell me how (Y/N) is feeling after lunch.” Leonard turned back to her with a confused face.

“Alright… Can I ask why?”

“Well, I don’t want to violate her confidentiality. But she came in cause of some nausea and cramps. That’s all I’m aloud to say.” Leonard just nodded and left, walking a bit faster than normal to engineering. Hearing that you weren’t okay and not knowing why was unsettling, but hearing that you went to a female doctor for nausea and cramps? His mind could only go to one thing, and that one thing scared the daylights out of him: _Pregnant_.

~~~~~~~~

You were doing your final checks on a troublesome machine when you felt a twinge of nausea creep up out of nowhere. Apparently the medication wasn’t strong enough or your body was rejecting the pill. Even the hypo that Dr. Koplan gave you for the cramps was wearing off. It wasn’t too bad yet, but, erring on the side of caution, you were thinking of taking the rest of the day off, if Scotty would allow it.

You were about to call Leonard and tell him to go to lunch without you, but then you felt the familiar hands of your boyfriend on your shoulders.

“Hey there, sweetpea! I was actually just about to call you. I’m not really hungry. So you can just–”

“Are you pregnant?” You were honestly so taken aback that you took a second or two to comprehend what he was asking.

“Wha– Why– Why would you ask that? I don’t think I–”

“I know you came into the med bay and was Francine for nausea and cramps, but she couldn’t tell me more. So that and the fact the we… You know…We were _together_ the other night. I can only think that–”

“Lenny! Babe! Would you please shut up for a second?” He looked down at you and took a deep breath. You were the only one he listened to when it came to the words ‘shut up.’ You couldn’t help but smile at his worry.

“I am _not_ pregnant.”

“How do you know? Why would you go to Koplan for meds, or miss lunch?” This caused a chuckle to escape your lungs.

“I know because I am _currently_ on my period. I went to Dr. Koplan because it has been getting worse for the past few months. I go to her for this kind of stuff because I know talking about it to you would be… weird for me.”

As Leonard’s body relaxed, yours started to riot again; the cramps flared up and the nausea sent a warning, nothing happened but you still felt beyond shitty. You had to push your hand against your lower abdomen just to keep the cramps at a manageable state. Leonard was in instant doctor mode.

“Lenny, I really want to go back to my room and lay down. Doing _anything_ is frustrating and painful right now.” He nodded and with one arm wrapped around your waist and the other at your elbow, he helped you back to your quarters.

Once you were settled on the couch with a hot water bottle pushed against your stomach and your favorite movie on the screen, Leonard called Dr. Koplan. She told him what medication she’d given you as well as telling him to take the rest of the day off; she knew that you would feel better with him by your side tonight.

Leonard came back with two glasses of water and some snacks that wouldn’t upset your stomach. He sat on the couch with you and put your legs in his lap.

“What are you doing? Don’t you have to go back to help out Fran?”

“No. She just told me to stay here and take care of you until tomorrow. So we are going to sit here, relax, and do whatever will help you feel better.” You reached up to put your hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to your lips for a kiss that was full of love and thankfulness.

“What did I ever do to deserve you Leonard McCoy? How can I ever thank you.” He took a second to think before chuckling with his response.

“Don’t get pregnant until we are ready, and we’ve sat down to talked about it?” You couldn’t help but laugh, which caused a fresh wave of cramps to wash over you. Smiling through a wince, you nod your head instead.

“Sounds like a deal, babe.” He smiled a little and kissed you again, moving so he was curled around you, letting your head rest on his chest; one hand stroking your hair, the other rubbing circles on your abdomen

Most people saw Leonard as an angry man that could save lives while spouting off weird sayings in his southern accent. While he was that man, he was also a giant teddy bear that knew how to help you through any situation, and how to love you. You were beyond thankful to have him in your life.


End file.
